Worst Ball Ever, The 60th Hunger Games
by ThePhoenix754
Summary: Her name is Alyssa. She was reaped for the Hunger Games. She has no one to come back to but still wants to live. Will she make it out alive? OR NOT? Read to find out.
1. The Reaping

**So hey guys. So this is my first time writing a fanatic. I am also a really bad speller. Please be kind with your comments and please follow. I am really looking forward to writing more stories but first I want to see if this story is good so I can continue. I am planning on becoming a author someday. You are welcome to suggest any stories. Disclaimer; I do not own anything except the fan made characters. So yeah, Peace!**

My name is Alyssa Larsson. I live in District 12. I am alone, I have no family, no one that cares for me or do I care for anyone. I live in the Community home. I come from a family of merchants, so I look very different from the Seams kids. While I have bright blue eyes, fair skin, and wavy blonde hair, they have dark straight hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. Kids make fun of me because I look different. I don't like it, but I'm powerless against them.

I am not scared of anything. There is only one thing that I'm scared of. And it is very common for someone to be scared of them. The Hunger Games. It was when the Capital threw 24 kids between the ages of 12 and 18 into a arena for the fight to death. It's simple, really. Twenty-four go in, one come out. So far District 12 has only had 2 victors. Haymitch Abernathy, a drunk who has no family. Then there is one, what was it?, I can't remember her name, but anyways, she's dead.

Today is the reaping. By tonight at least two families will have there shutters shut tight, wondering about how to survive the next painful weeks to come. I really hope I don't get picked. Even though I have no one to come back too, I am still very young to die. I am only 14!

I ignore the speech from our one and only. Effie Trinket. Ugh, she just annoys me so much with that squeaky voice of hers. I tune out until it's time to pick the tributes.

Effie walks over to the girls bowl on those ridiculous high heels./p  
"As always ladies first", she says

"The female tribute for this year is...

 **Oh, sorry about the cliffhanger. Read onto the next chapter to find out who the tributes are going to be this year. The next chapter should be posted by tomorrow if all goes well. If not then by Friday the latest. Don't forget to follow and review. xoxoxoxo**

\- Izzy


	2. The Train Ride

**So hey guys. So this is my first time writing a fanatic. I am also a really bad speller. Please be kind with your comments and please follow. I am really looking forward to writing more stories but first I want to see if this story is good so I can continue. I am planning on becoming a author someday. You are welcome to suggest any stories. Disclaimer; I do not own anything except the fan made characters. So yeah, Peace!**

My name is Alyssa Larsson. I live in District 12. I am alone, I have no family, no one that cares for me or do I care for anyone. I live in the Community home. I come from a family of merchants, so I look very different from the Seams kids. While I have bright blue eyes, fair skin, and wavy blonde hair, they have dark straight hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. Kids make fun of me because I look different. I don't like it, but I'm powerless against them.

I am not scared of anything. There is only one thing that I'm scared of. And it is very common for someone to be scared of them. The Hunger Games. It was when the Capital threw 24 kids between the ages of 12 and 18 into a arena for the fight to death. It's simple, really. Twenty-four go in, one come out. So far District 12 has only had 2 victors. Haymitch Abernathy, a drunk who has no family. Then there is one, what was it?, I can't remember her name, but anyways, she's dead.

Today is the reaping. By tonight at least two families will have there shutters shut tight, wondering about how to survive the next painful weeks to come. I really hope I don't get picked. Even though I have no one to come back too, I am still very young to die. I am only 14!

I ignore the speech from our one and only. Effie Trinket. Ugh, she just annoys me so much with that squeaky voice of hers. I tune out until it's time to pick the tributes.

Effie walks over to the girls bowl on those ridiculous high heels./p  
"As always ladies first", she says

"The female tribute for this year is...

 **Oh, sorry about the cliffhanger. Read onto the next chapter to find out who the tributes are going to be this year. The next chapter should be posted by tomorrow if all goes well. If not then by Friday the latest. Don't forget to follow and review. xoxoxoxo**

\- Izzy


End file.
